


Head Over Heels

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Tomoe giggles for a whole new reason, the giddiness rushing through her as Saya continues to hold on to her hand.





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> It's Tomoe's birthday which means it's time for unrepentant fluff

Tomoe doesn’t even remember what made her start to laugh in the first place but the giggles just won’t seem to stop.  Saya lightly squeezes her hand, a fond expression on her face as they walk together, side by side. The casual touch makes Tomoe giggle for a whole new reason, the giddiness rushing through her as Saya continues to hold on to her hand.

The corners of Saya’s eyes crinkle in amusement and Tomoe swears that her heart skips a beat at the sight.  Too caught up in the moment, Tomoe’s foot catches against an uneven spot and she trips, falling forward without warning.  But the fall is interrupted when Saya easily tugs her close and helps Tomoe to regain her balance. If only their sudden proximity didn’t leave Tomoe suddenly feeling weak in the knees.  

Almost as if sensing Tomoe’s predicament, a sly smile appears on Saya’s face.  Tomoe knows that look and it rarely ends well for her. Before she can even begin to compose herself, Saya is already making her move.

One minute, she is mostly standing on her own two feet and the next Saya is neatly lifting her up.  Within moments her face is nearly as red as her hair and Tomoe goes absolutely still. Saya begins to laugh, the soft sound washing over Tomoe and making her breath catch.  As if she wasn’t already dizzy enough from everything else.

“You know, when you joked about falling for me, I didn’t think you meant it quite so literally.”  Saya leans forward, her lips brushing against Tomoe’s cheek in a sweet kiss before she continues. “Good thing I was here to catch you this time.”

A strangled sound leaves Tomoe’s throat and she stares at Saya, eyes wide.  Too many things are happening at once for her to keep up. And the feeling of Saya holding her so securely is really not helping her concentrate on much of anything.  The fact that Saya can even lift her without breaking a sweat is very distracting. 

“What’s the matter?  Cat got your tongue?”  Saya grins, her voice taking on a teasing tone.  She knows exactly what she’s doing to Tomoe in this moment.  And she is clearly enjoying every single minute of it.

Clearing her throat, Tomoe manages to speak without her voice cracking too much.  “I think I can stand now. If you want to put me down.”

“I don’t know.”  Saya hums, pretending to consider the idea.  “I kind of like the feeling of holding you in my arms.”

Those words only serve to make her face heat up even more.  The wink that Saya shares moments after catching her eye makes it even worse.  

“Happy birthday, Tomoe.”  Saya’s lips brush against the shell of Tomoe’s ear.  “I hope you enjoy what I have planned for the rest of the night.”

A shiver runs down Tomoe’s spine as she processes those words.  Saya is definitely having too much fun with this. And Tomoe is enjoying every minute of it.


End file.
